winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Aisha
Layla (also known as Aisha in the Rai-Uno original version, and in Rai-Due English) is a fictional character from the Winx Club animated series. Personality Layla is seen in the first episodes of season two, it is apparent that she is determined and fearless. In her very first appearance, we observe her trying to rescue the pixies that will later become bonded to the individual members of the Winx Club. Through her conversation, we get a glimpse of her powers, and receive a few hints about the villain of the season, Lord Darkar. After escaping with only one pixie, baby Piff, she stumbles to Alfea, where she is found by the members of the Winx Club, and faints. She shows a deep love and caring for the pixies, who are obviously her close friends. The Pixies trust her very much - Layla is one of the few people who know of Pixie Village. Layla gives practical advice and always provides a shoulder to cry on. She continuously shows this caring nature throughout the show, comforting Musa after her conflict with her father, and calming Flora's nerves when she experiences qualms about her feelings for Helia. She is independent, finding that boys are not worth her time. She considers herself just as good as the specialists at sports and sword fighting and has similar interests as them. She even, at one point, takes control of the Wind Riders from Riven. Despite having common interests, she is not particularly friends with them, knowing them through their girlfriends. Layla was raised in a very traditional setting. Her parents believed that princesses should conduct themselves in a strict orthodox manner, and scrutinized her every movement and thought. As a result, Layla had a very isolated childhood, excepting the times when she escaped from the palace. Because of this, Layla has not had many friends. After her best friend Anne moves away when Layla is young, her only friends are the pixies of Pixie Village. In most of Season 2, the show seemed to revolve around Layla instead of Bloom and the other girls, but at the end, it focused on Bloom again because Lord Darkar tried and temporarily succeeded in turning her to evil. Layla in 17 years old at the beginning of Season 2, and 18 in Season 3. Layla is extremely opinionated and open minded. She is as intuitive as Stella, and when asked to, gives practical and pragmatic advice. She is also a talented dancer, and speaks many different languages. She is strongly against romantic entanglements with boys, as seen in episode 18 of the 3rd season. This is likely because of an arranged marriage from her parents, mentioned in episode 9, but only brought up again in episode 18. Nabu is the man her parents want her to marry. Nabu, under the name Ophir, helps her various times throughout season 3. She does find out he is Nabu and they get together at the end of the series. Towards the middle of season four, Nabu proposes to her and she accepts until Nabu sacrifices himself to stop Duman, a member of the Black Circle and save Tir Nan Og. Seasons Season 2 She appears in Season 2 and becomes the 6th Winx Club member. At the beginning she is seen entering Darkar's fortress where she tries but fails to save the pixies. Fortunately, with the help of Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky, they are able to save them. She brings along with her the pixies later bonded to the Winx Club. At first she feels left out. In one episode she got so upset that she stormed out of the simulator room and went to sit under a tree. Musa comes to her and says that she also feels left out sometimes and Bloom later comes to join them and holds a pajama party. At the end of this episode she finally feels part of the group. She is shown throughout the series to have nightmares and dreams about a friend who taught her how to dance. When they were pair of in Cloudtower, she was paired with Flora, which seemed kind of strange, considering that earlier in the season Layla confided in Flora by admitting she's scared of being alone. She is the fourth to gain her Charmix. In the season finale she and Musa hugged and said that they're best friends forever (Rainbow English Version). Season 3 She becomes worried about her own realm, Tides, as Lord Baltor manages to escape from the portal, which is destroying Tides. Layla goes to Tides and tries to save her realm with the help of the Winx Club. She was the first to recieve her Enchantix when she saves the Queen instead of herself. She goes back to Tides and comes back with sad news, how her parents follow the tradtion and forces Layla to marry Nabu. After a while they return to Tides in a final attempt to save the planet, but it is all thanks to Tecna that the planet is saved in a brave and terrible sacrifice made by Tecna. Tecna is later saved from the Omega Dimension. Nabu spies on Layla, and he introduces himself as Ophir. Layla and Tecna is very hostile toward him, thinking he's a spy for Baltor. Later he is caught on board a Redfountian Aircraft while the Winx and Specialists were traveling to the Veil Mist Forest. After Nabu-or Ophir rather-saves her, they start to bond. Later Layla finds out he is actually Nabu. After that, they went into a relationship. Season 4 Near the end of Season 4 Layla's boyfriend Nabu dies, saving Morgana. She grieves and leaves the Winx Club, to join the Earth Fairies for revenge, but later comes back''. Currently in Season 4 Layla is the youngest one in the Winx Club, excluding Roxy (as Roxy's age is unknown). Layla is 19 in Season 4. Appearance ''See also: Layla's Wardrobe Civilian Layla is a black girl with long, wavy dark brown hair and cerulean eyes. Her daily outfit is comprised of a soft purple tank top with a small blue colored wave logo on it, a khaki miniskirt, khaki hiking boots, and soft purple leg warmers. She also wears a soft purple sleeveless hoodie, accompanied by khaki-trimmed denim jeans. In Season 4, she wears a lime green tank with a pink patterned shirt over it. Her pants are a slightly darker shade of green with a pink belt and cuffs. She also wears pink and green sneakers, and a pink, green trimmed headband. Winx Her Winx outfit is a sparkly green shoulder top, a sparkly green mini skirt atop green mini shorts, and green boots. She also wears a green sash connecting her top and skirt, and several silver rings around her outfit and on her arms. Layla's wings are sky blue with mauve tips. Her Charmix is a leaf pin and a waist bag in the shape of a water gourd. Enchantix Layla's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly (likely a reference to seaweed), cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. Her wings are outlined with her signature lime green, decorated with pink pearls (referring to her ocean-based powers), and filled in with yellow and magenta to match her outfit. Her hair gains streaks, and is braided around a cyan forehead tiara (also bearing pearls that are the color of Morfix), before flowing into pigtails. Like the other Winx Club girls, Layla has barefoot sandals, connected by flower-shaped buttons. Later in the season, her outfit changes back to her usual spring green color, possibly due to the introduction of Bloom's Enchantix, which is similar in color, since Bloom's Enchantix is incomplete. She is the first member of the Winx Club to earn her Enchantix. Her fairy dust is an aqua-marine bottle surrounded by a green ring with an aqua-marine knot on top. She earned her Enchantix In the 6th episode of season 3, when Mermaid Queen Larissa promised to Layla that she could use her staff's healing powers to cure blindness that Baltor had cast on her. Despite this, Layla elected to use the staff on Larissa herself after a kraken attacked her. Layla would later cure her blindness herself with the powerful fairy dust on her wings (noted as one of the most powerful healing substances in the magical universe). Believix Layla's Believix outfit consists of a beautiful turquoise blue tube top, of sorts, with a lime green elbow-length right sleeve and a pair of turquoise blue pants that stop below her knees with lime green tutu-styled ruffles on both the bottom of the pants and around the waist below a teal waist band. Her feet are covered in a pair of shin-length, teal and pink high-heeled, lime green platform boots. A lime green choker with golden diamonds hanging down from them are around her neck and a turquoise blue band atop her head. On her left arm in an elbow-length, handless peach-colored glove white a lime green bangle is on her right wrist with a light fuchsia bow hanging from it. Lastly, in addition to her hair being at ankle-level and the pink highlights in her hair, Layla's wings are now arch-shaped and lined in turquoise green, with a shifting sea green and ocean blue-designed background in the wings. . Skin gets a lot darker. Sophix Layla's sophix consists of a light and sea green top with matching miniskirt with limegreen kneebands and matching highheels and hairband. Her wings are cyan and soft pink with indigo borders. Lovix Layla's lovix is mainly medium blue with fluffy cyan stripes and hairband, her boots are aquamarine and blue gray in color. Her wings are light blue and lavender with pale violet borders. Magical Abilities See also: List of Layla's Spells She has the power of Morphix, a pink fluid that she can morph into any shape she wants, and she wishes to master all the fluids after perfecting her skills at Alfea, while her friends help her. Layla uses morphix to create a variety of solid structures as well as weapons such as swords and shields or surf boards. She can use morphix as both a solid and liquid substance. Layla has been known to also create useful and elaborate things with morphix, such as an 18th century cannon hoist for climbing down a cliff. Transformation Sequences Winx Video:Winx club- Layla transformation Enchantix Video:Layla Enchantix (Not Blind) Believix Video:Aisha/Layla's Believix Sophix Coming Soon Lovix Coming Soon Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4